A known door trim for a vehicle includes a trim body (or a trim board) and an armrest projecting toward the inner side of the interior of the vehicle and mounted to the trim body. The armrest has a flange. The armrest is mounted to the trim board with bosses formed on the trim board fitted in holes of the flange.
Such an armrest needs to be easily deformed in the direction in which the armrest projects (i.e., in the horizontal direction of the vehicle) in a side collision. In the side collision, the armrest may hit an occupant of the vehicle. If the armrest is easily deformed, the impact on the occupant can be reduced. To make the armrest easily deformable, the armrest of the known door trim has a step between the flange and a body of the armrest so that the armrest easily breaks at the step in a side collision.
However, the armrest of the known door trim may not have sufficient rigidity for a downward force applied thereto, for example, when the occupant places his or her arm on the armrest.